A new Rose
by thedoctorisin2
Summary: My own little spin on what I think should have happened with the doctor and Rose after the parallel universe. (My first fanfic, sorry if it's bad).
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Rose was finally where she needed to be; home, on the TARDIS and in the comfort of her Doctors secure and reassuring arms. It had been so long since she had seen his handsome face plastered with that wide, cheeky grin of his, and she missed it so much.

The two of them just stood there, hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

He was the first one to break the silence "you are without a doubt the most impossible companion that I have ever had", pulling him closer to her she replied "I've got to be, to keep up with you, yeah?" , they shared a slight giggle at the memory of what had happened.

Rose had been attempting to reach out to the doctor for months and to no avail, the laws of parallel worlds were not so easily broken. Although, over the course of those several months, something seemed to be building inside of her, something very conspicuous that she wasn't even aware of...

There came a day where, it seemed as if Roses world was tumbling all around her, the people looked extremely disoriented and the sky was changing colors. She simply shrugged it off as some sort of hallucination due to the lack of sleep she was having lately and thus, decided to go home for a nice, hot bath.

Rose noticed as she was just about to completely give in to the soothing effects of the bath, that her skin was glowing. It was a bright gold that looked like star dust, much like the time when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS.

This worried her a little so she clambered out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around her bare body as she kept a close eye on what was happening to her...

All of a sudden her mind was swirling, unable to tell what was up or what was down, what was black and what was white. There came a shot of blindingly bright light and then she collapsed...

As she awoke, Rose realized that this was not her bathroom from the parallel world; this was her room in the TARDIS! She couldn't believe it, jumping up out of her old bed, she checked around the room to make sure that this wasn't just a dream, that what had just happened was truly real.

All of a sudden a wave of excitement and energy washed over her, running with all of her might to the console room, she found who she was looking for...  
>It was the Doctor, she finally found the one man who made her complete, the one man that she had been trying so desperately to contact for months and now she finally got to see him.<p>

He stood there, just staring at her in bewilderment, almost not believing for a second that this was his Rose Tyler, wholly and evidently the girl that he loved. She finally came home.

The two finally broke their shell shocked expressions and bolted for each other. The doctor picked her up as she jumped at him and swung her around a few times before finally giving in to a tight embrace.

Oh, how he had missed her..


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

"Doctor..it..it's really you, yeah?"

"Of course it is", he let out as he beamed down at her. Her cheeks were now tear stained but it didn't even matter, for this moment was the only important thing to either of them right now.

So there they were, finally together where they belonged, when all of a sudden the doctor's eyes started roaming over her.

Being a male of course, he couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was still in her fluffy towel from before she left the other world and hadn't even had time to think about it.

Finally noticing his wandering eyes, she jumped back with a little yelp of embarrassment, pulling the towel ever closer to her. The duo became flustered rather quickly for different reasons...

"You know.." he started " it might have been a good idea to change into actual clothes before popping over here" still flushed and fumbling for words she retorted "Well, maybe you shouldn't be staring so much" she said with her flirty tongue in teeth grin.

After coming back from getting changed, they suddenly heard a Big Bang outside so, curious as always , they went out to take a look. Unfortunately, their curiosity got the best of them as always, as they looked upon the cause of the noise. Daleks.

"Exterminate!" one of the Daleks said, pointing at Rose.

"Rose get down!" the Doctor immediately pushed her out of the way, and for just a fleeting moment he thought that he felt some odd thumping from the right side of her chest..

Helping her to her feet again, the Doctor slowly backed the two of them inside of the TARDIS once again to avoid being killed on the spot.

He quickly maneuvered over to the console and set the coordinates to the early 21st century, hoping that they'd be safer going there.


	3. Chapter 3: Astonishment

"Rose" he started. "Would you mind if I had a look at you? Just to make sure everything's okay" he said sort of nervously. "I feel fine, what's there to worry about?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, crossing over from a parallel dimension and all, it could have some strange effects on you"

"Yeah, s'pose you're right, never thought about that" giving him a small, nervous smile.

He gently pressed two fingers to her temples and said "now, this may feel a bit strange but bear with me" she nodded in consent.

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing. She still had the time vortex inside of her after all this time, even though he was certain that he had pulled all of it out of her. He didn't know what to think.

His Rose, the one girl that he feared to lose out of everyone, clearly wasn't going anywhere soon.

He took his hands from her temples and placed them on either side of her chest and there it was. He could feel the gentle thumping of a heart on both sides. This was his confirmation and told him all that he needed to know. Rose was a Time Lord.


	4. Chapter 4: All about the love

He leaned back a bit, trying to adjust to the new and very surprising insight that he had just gained. Frustration, happiness, and confusion all fought for superiority over his face, the Doctor was rendered completely speechless, the one man that could babble on for hours, couldn't find any words.

Rose gave him a worried glance and finally broke the awkward silence "what?" she questioned "is it bad? Am I dying or something?" He shot her a look that said otherwise. "Well, no, not even in the slightest. Quite the opposite actually"

His face finally softened into an adorable smile "Rose Tyler, of all the things you could have done, could have been. I can't even find the words to say it". Grinning wildly, he took her hands and placed them over her own chest.

This look of astonishment creeped up her face and was suddenly wiped away but utter joy and happiness, little tears brimming at her eyes, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Does this mean? That, I can stay with you? Forever!?" she exclaimed. He whispered in her ear a quiet "yes" and that only made her hold on to him tighter. 'Finally' she thought. She would never have to be separated from him ever again, not having to worry about her once, short life span or dying so easily.

She wasn't sure if it was the timing, the big news or just the tension of her feelings for him building even more that caused her to do what she did next.

Loosening her hold on him a little, just enough so that their noses were touching, she leaned into him and kissed his tender looking lips with as much passion and love that she could muster.

He was so stunned by it at first, that he wasn't sure if the kiss was real or not. Eventually getting over his shock, he kissed her back, with every bit as much passion and love that she expressed towards him.

Breaking the kiss, she finally said those words that she had been saving over the past year "I love you" and he couldn't stop grinning when he said "quite a bit too". They both giggled at that as he said "Rose Tyler, it doesn't even need saying but you must know that I love you as well".

They had many things to discuss and all of the time in the world to do so, they were time lords after all well, time lord and time lady.


	5. Chapter 5:New couple

The Doctor was in the library, reading some ancient scripts from his home planet, when he realized that he hadn't seen his lady in a few hours, normally he would have brushed it off but now that their feelings were in the air, he liked to keep a closer eye on his companion.

He wandered off down the hall, checking several rooms as he passed by, when he finally stopped at the wardrobe room, as he opened the door, just a smidge, a hand shot out, grabbed him by the tie and he heard the familiar voice of his traveling companion "you know, I think I have our next destination planned out" he hadn't the chance to say anything before he was pulled into a warm kiss.

"We're going to Ancient Rome" she mumbled into his lips. "We're not going anywhere except for my bedroom Miss Tyler" he ghosted across hers.

Hours passed and there they laid, in sweat and nakedness, still panting from previous activities.

With his arm draped around her waist and her back to his chest, he whispered into her hair "turn over, I want to give you something" she complied, turning over, curiosity written all over her face. "Placing his fingers on both of her temples he peered into her mind once again, but this time it was a wonderful sensation, he broke down her mental block and created a spot for a bond to him.

"There" he said, cheekily.

"What did you do?" she wondered.

"I created a telepathic bond between us, so that we can send thoughts and images into each other's minds."

Gasping, she reached around his neck, placing a little chaste kiss on his lips, saying "that's the best gift anyone has ever given me" she smiled her usual tongue in teeth grin and he returned it with his casual goofy grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to business

The Doctor and Rose finally set course for Ancient Rome, coming out of the wardrobe; she wore a beautiful floor length gown, which had little golden flecks in it, and a slit that ran up the right side of it revealing up to her mid-thigh. While the doctor wore a toga, consisting of mainly white, with a blue sash running along it.

Rose couldn't stifle her little giggles as she looked at how awkward her Doctor looked in a toga

"Oi!" he squeaked in an offensive tone.

"You shouldn't poke fun like that Miss Tyler, I feel I look rather foxy in this wouldn't you say" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Trying to hold back her laughter she said "yeah, alright".

"Besides, you don't see me always making fun of you humans and the silly things that you lot wear"

This only made her laughter even more uncontrollable as she thought of the irony in his words "You really don't own a mirror do you? Do you not remember saying 'tiny human brains, how do you ever get around in those things'?"

He seemed to feel a little baffled at her statement "well..uhh..It's not my fault! You know I tend to insult other species when I get stressed" he said, feeling a bit disgruntled.

Rose finally managed to catch her breath and say "oh alright grumpy pants, I'll let it go" she said with a wink. "Now then, Ancient Rome eh? Let's get going shall we?" smiling with an arm held out to him.

"Right then. Allons-y!" taking her arm in his.

This really was a sight to behold, Rose let go of the Doctor for a brief moment to take in all of the wonder and charm of this old city. There were people of all kinds, peasants, rich people, middle class people, vendors, children, etc.. She just stood there for a couple of minutes, wide eyed and full of life.

This was, without a single doubt, his favorite part of traveling. To see her so ecstatic over the new places, reverting to a six year old child, full of curiosity and imagination, thinking of what else could possibly be out there.

This was part of the reason he loved her so much, to see that gleam in her eye, and that little sparkle in her big grin just before she dragged him off to see the new sights.  
>It was definitely a trip worth waiting for. They went around to the different little stalls, trying on different pieces of jewelry, tasting foods that were out of this galaxy and flitting from all of the not-yet historical sites.<p>

Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? It wasn't as if danger and adventure followed them wherever they went, even in Ancient Rome. Oh but to assume that would be so wrong, the adventure just doesn't stop. Especially not here.


	7. Chapter 7: exploring the city

For once, everything seemed normal but that was how it always started out, wasn't it?

Rose noted that the Doctor seemed oddly fidgety and decided to question him about it.

"Doctor" she said.

No response.

"Doctor" she said again, with a little more force, grabbing his hand.

"Hmm? What is it Rose?"

"You won't stand still, what's the matter?"

"Oh, ah..nothing" a silent breeze flew between them for a moment.

"it's just that normally I would have noticed some form of alien life but there's nothing here. Notta, zippo, zilch"

"I'm starting to get this eery feeling without the rush of an attacker at our heels" he continued.

"S'pose you're right, I kinda miss it too" she held a small smile.

"Right then. Up for an adventure m'lady?" he held out his hand to her, wiggling his fingers.

"why, I thought you'd 'do never ask m'lord" she giggled.

With that, the two of them were off, running down through the streets and alley ways, checking for any signs of extra terrestrial life. Always looking for trouble, those two.  
>In their search, they stumbled across something interesting as the Doctor abruptly skidded to a stop, slightly making Rose falter before she ran into him.<p>

"There!" he shouted in excitement.

"now that is interesting" he said with a big grin.

"What? I don't see anythin' strange" Rose gave him an odd look, like he had two heads.


End file.
